


Birthday Show

by phfatbeatrice



Series: The Kamihama of the Future [5]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fic about two girls just having fun, No actual sex, People Watching, Sana finds the other two and irresponsibly uses her power to continue watching.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: They had had her birthday party with everyone and now it was late. Iroha had made her way to kitchen, planning on grabbing a late night piece of her cake. She was thinking of how to approach Yachiyo about possibly taking their relationship beyond kissing and cuddles. She wanted to share a bed with her. She wanted to feel her slender fingers on her sensitive chest. She wanted to put her hands all of the model, kissing her on more than just her lips.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: The Kamihama of the Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Show

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this scenario in another fic and I couldn't help but write it out. Once again wrote in a short window of time, this time partly on my computer and partly on my phone. Some was written while I was shitfaced oops.

It had been only a month or so since Iroha had confessed her feelings for Yachiyo. The younger girl had cried to Yachiyo about her fear of losing her powers, and the alcohol she had ultimately stolen from the cabinet had left her feeling more than emotional. During her time being upset, she had mentioned her love for Yachiyo. The confession had been loose and embarrassing but her upperclassman hadn’t turned her down. 

The next day, ridden with a hangover and exhaustion from her stupor the night before, Iroha stumbled down the stairs after everyone else had left for school and confessed again while sober. The two girls had talked about their feelings for a while before deciding to allow their relationship come to be. 

Tonight was Iroha’s 18th birthday. She was eager for it since Yachiyo had been adamant to stay away from anything sexual until Iroha was older. While the pink haired girl didn’t see much of a difference between 17 and 18, she hoped that Yachiyo did. 

They had had her birthday party with everyone and now it was late. The smaller magical girl had made her way to kitchen, planning on grabbing a late night piece of her cake. She was thinking of how to approach Yachiyo about possibly taking their relationship beyond kissing and cuddles. She wanted to share a bed with her. She wanted to feel her slender fingers on her sensitive chest. She wanted to put her hands all of the model, kissing her on more than just her lips. 

Iroha shook her head a little to try and shake the perverse thoughts as she ate at a piece of the homemade cake that Sana, Yachiyo, and Felicia had made for her. She couldn’t think those things when Yachiyo had said that she wanted to keep their relationship pure for the moment. 

She put her back against the wall with a sigh as she thought of the older magical girl’s thin body. The birthday girl couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that ran through her mind, trying to hide the way she shuffled her feet as she felt a warmth between her legs. Iroha knew that she needed to be chast for Yachiyo. She let out a small noise before turning her attention back to her piece of cake, trying to push the thoughts from her mind. 

Iroha ate the cake fast so she could put the plate in the sink and start on her way back to her room. If she didn’t take care of this feeling, she would undoubtedly be troublesome to Yachiyo later. 

As she put the dish in the sink, she heard a smooth voice behind her. “Happy birthday again, Iroha.” Yachiyo’s mature tone rang out in the kitchen. 

The pink haired girl let out a small noise of surprise before letting out a small chuckle and turning to look at her girlfriend. “Thanks.” She said as she tried to hide the small bit of a blush she had powdering her cheeks. She didn’t want Yachiyo to catch on to the fact that she was feeling a bit aroused. Putting too much thought into the relationship Iroha wanted with Yachiyo made her embarrassed enough without the added biological factor that came into play. 

“I see you really enjoyed your cake. You really shouldn’t be eating sweets before bed, you know.” The older magical girl said as she came closer to kiss Iroha’s soft lips. 

The younger girl kissed Yachiyo back with maybe a little too much enthusiasm before pulling away. Standing this close made their height difference so much more obvious. “I’m sure it’s okay. I don’t know if I can get to bed right away anyway.” Iroha said with a small laugh while keeping her intentions vague. 

Yachiyo raises an eyebrow. “You seem a little warm, are you okay?” She asked the shorter girl before looking around a little. “You haven’t had more sake, have you?” 

Iroha let out a small chuckle and shook her head. “No, I’m sober. I just, it’s just...” she fumbled with her words before shaking her head. “I’m just being silly is all.” 

Yachiyo watched her girlfriend as she fumbled for words. It would have been cute if Yachiyo had known why the girl seemed so nervous. “You’re not silly, what’s going on?” 

Iroha let out another laugh before she looked around for a moment. “I... it just...” she couldn’t think of how to word her thoughts. “I was... you know... thinking of us again.” She said with a small smile, embarrassed by her own sexual thoughts. “But it’s just me being silly.” She repeated. 

Yachiyo’s brows came together before she shook her head. “What do you mean? I love you, there’s nothing to think about.” 

Iroha shook her head. “No, it’s not... I’m not worried about our love. I know we love each other.” She said before she cleared her throat a little. “I was... thinking about our sexual relationship.” 

The dark haired girl paused for a second before she blushed and glanced away for a second. “I’ve said this before... I really don’t want us to rush into this... I don’t want to take your virginity unless you’re certain.” 

“I’m certain, Yachiyo.” Iroha said as she took a step closer. 

Yachiyo blushed again and looked a little nervous before sucking in a breath. “I don’t think we have been together long enough... I don’t want to rush into this.” 

The lighter haired girl nodded a little, still closing the distance between them. “I can still kiss you though.” She said softly before pressing her warm lips against Yachiyo’s slightly chapped ones. 

The darker haired girl let out a hum in agreement and kissed her girlfriend softly. She was originally concerned with the fact that Iroha was too young but she had shifted to her concern of Iroha rushing into giving her virginity away. She had rushed into sex with Mifuyu when she was young. While she wasn’t necessarily regretful of having given her virginity away to her best friend, she worried that she would allow Iroha to rush into this and Iroha would regret it. 

Iroha kissed Yachiyo with a bit of heat, her body burning with desire as she kissed her girlfriend. “I’m not scared, Yachiyo.” She said quietly after they both broke apart. “But I respect your decisions... Can I... touch you a bit more though?” Iroha asked softly, her hands on Yachiyo’s waist. 

Yachiyo hesitated for a second before she nodded. “Yes, you can.” She said quietly. A few touches above the waist wasn’t anything bad. It wasn’t Iroha’s virginity. 

Iroha connected their lips again as her hands went under Yachiyo’s shirt, her fingers brushing against the modest mounds of Yachiyo’s chest through a brassier, a bra that was mostly lace over her chest. 

Yachiyo’s breath hitched in her throat, the petite hands of her girlfriend against her chest making her forget for a second why she was putting such a wall between them. She loved Iroha so much and the hands against her chest reminded her of that feeling. 

Iroha kissed her girlfriend passionately, opening her mouth a little to request for a deepening of the kiss as she cupped Yachiyo’s breasts through her bra. This wasn’t the first time that she had gotten to second base with her girlfriend, but it was still so hot to her to get this close with her. 

Yachiyo allowed the two of them to began tangling their tongues while Iroha massaged, gripped, and rubbed at her breasts. It was making her body temperature rise and she wanted to pull away but feeling the way the freshly 18-year-old touched her... it made her feel nearly drunk with desire. But she needed to be the mature one about it. 

Iroha continued touching Yachiyo’s breast with one hand as her other hand began starting down to her skirt. 

The older magical girl wanted to stop her but her body was burning with need, leaving her judgement to be something to be desired. She knew that it was irresponsibility to let Iroha’s hands to slip into her skirt, but she was already so aroused that she didn’t push the hand away as she continued to kiss her. 

Iroha was surprised when Yachiyo didn’t stop her hand from sneaking its way into the hem of the lace of the fabric of the panties that hid her secret place. However, Yachiyo didn’t stop her fingertips from inching closer to her cunt. 

Iroha moved closer and closer to the area, expecting to feel Yachiyo’s hand to stop her fingers from coming to the slit of pleasure of her girlfriend’s. However she never stopped her. Her fingers managed to touch her girlfriend’s moist plump lower lips, craving the curious and loving fingers of Iroha’s thin hand as she kissed Yachiyo, hungry to feel her girlfriend’s lower lips. 

Yachiyo gasped quietly when Iroha’s fingers broke through her locked walls. She let out hushed moans, her hips rocking against her girlfriend’s fingers adding to the level of pleasure she felt. 

As Yachiyo held onto Iroha, her heavy breathing ringing out to the empty kitchen’s space, a newcomer to the environment had inched their way down the stairs to see what was going on. 

Sana leaned against the wall of the bottom step that led to the kitchen, her presence becoming beyond obvious to herself as she pressed her back against the wall and used her magic to hide herself in embarrassment as she watched her roommates in a moment she shouldn’t be watching. The younger magical girl found herself captivated by the way Iroha’s wrist moved hidden in Yachiyo’s skirt, and the way that the veteran opened her mouth and clung to Iroha’s sleeve. 

Iroha gently pressed around inside of Yachiyo’s vulva, trying to find her clit. This was the first time she had ever been permitted to go this far with her girlfriend, and the first time she had ever gotten this far with anyone. Despite her confidence when it came to asking, she was unsure of the exact way that she should touch the other. 

Despite the slow touches of her lover, Yachiyo could feel her face heating up from the attention to her core. “Hmm, Iroha… Can you… move a little quicker?” Yachiyo asked softly, feeling embarrassed at voicing such a thing. 

Sana knew that it was wrong of her, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the two. She bit her lip as she slid her hand into her own nightgown. She tried to match pace with the clumsy movements of Iroha as she watched, being extra cautious with her magic to make sure everything about her own presence was hidden as she touched herself. 

The pink haired girl kissed at Yachiyo’s neck as she found a pace that Yachiyo seemed to enjoy. “I really love you so much…” She said softly to her girlfriend as she pet her pussy. 

Yachiyo let out a quiet moan and nodded, “I-I love you too…!” She said through breathy gasps. She tilted her head back a little, leaning her back against the counter. “I-I know I’m being, hmm, needy…” Yachiyo started, “But… c-could you bite me?” She asked timidly. 

Iroha paused for a second before looking up at Yachiyo’s face with a blush across her cheeks. “How hard do you want me to bite?” She asked, still moving her fingers as she spoke. 

“Hard. I-I want you to leave, mmm, leave a mark…” Yachiyo spoke as she tugged at Iroha to move the smaller girl closer to her again. 

The youngest magical girl in the room kept her forest green eyes locked on the other two, rubbing herself as she let out small moan when she saw Iroha bite at Yachiyo’s neck. The red mark that was left behind was more than obvious, even halfway across the open floor plan. Sana was coming closer to her own orgasm as she watched the way Yachiyo’s brows came together and she let out a strained gasp at the physical damage giving her pleasure. 

That was when Sana shifted her footing and stumbled, slipping down the last step of the stairs and falling, letting out a yelp as she hit the side of her head on the floor. She had been unable to properly catch herself because of where her dominant hand had been. In her fall, she had unintentionally lost focus on her magic, making herself visible to the other. At least she was wearing a nightgown so it was completely hidden that she was touching herself to the sight of the other. 

Iroha let out a frightened yelp and pulled herself away from her girlfriend, her face bright red. In her own embarrassment, she hadn’t even run over to check on Sana right away. It took her a moment before she started over to Sana to make sure she was okay. 

Sana pulled onto her back and let out a small huff. “Haha, I guess I was still half asleep.” She said, trying to use the time of night as to why she tripped down the stairs and ended up on the floor. 

Yachiyo straightened her skirt and pulled up the collar of her shirt to try and cover the bite mark on her neck. “Are you alright?” Yachiyo asked as she followed her girlfriend over to the young girl. 

“Y-yeah.” Sana said as she rolled over to push herself up into a sitting position.

Iroha glanced at Yachiyo and noticed just how obvious the bite she had left was. “That’s good… How… Um, how much did you see?” The pink haired girl had known that they hadn’t been that quiet, and there was no way Sana hadn’t heard what was going on. 

Sana shook her head a little, “N-not a lot. Don’t worry about it.” She said with a small laugh as she looked between the two. She smiled at them before glancing away.

Yachiyo bit her pinky nail for a moment before she spoke up. “Either way, I would like to apologize. This area is supposed to be for everyone….” She said quietly. The elder magical girl had always had a rule of not doing anything sexual outside of bedrooms—a rule that had been something she imposed back before with Mifuyu. 

Iroha blushed deeper and nodded, “I… got carried away. The excitement of it being my birthday, you know…?” 

The green haired girl let out a small laugh, “Yeah, it’s okay. Let’s… All just go back to bed, yeah?” Sana said as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

The two girls let out noises in agreement as they looked between each other before turning to the stairs. They hadn’t had anything else to do downstairs — Iroha had had her piece of cake and Yachiyo had given Iroha the birthday kiss she had planned, plus some. “Yes, let’s. You both have school tomorrow, after all.” Yachiyo said as she started up the stairs as a quick escape from the embarrassing situation. 

Iroha couldn’t help but feel sad that their session had been cut short, but she knew that the moment was gone and there was nothing she could have done about it. “That sounds like the best idea.” 

Sana started into the kitchen so she could proceed to get the water she was originally planning on getting before she got distracted. “You two sleep well.” She said in her soft voice, giving them a smile. 

After the other two walked up the stairs, Sana let out a sigh. Even despite falling, her head hurting a little, and the embarrassment of her roommates knowing she had seen their sexual moment, she was still aroused at the thought of Iroha touching Yachiyo so boldly right in the middle of the kitchen. Where she was standing right by the sink had been right where Iroha had been pleasuring Yachiyo. The smaller girl drank a bit more the glass of water before she moved away, possibly as a way to cover how she felt. 

The small girl moved herself back up to her room, finding herself too embarrassed at the thought of how the other two must have been feeling that she couldn’t bring herself to touch herself anymore. Instead she just let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. At least her older roommates were being honest with each other. 

Sana fell asleep thinking about her roommates and the fact that they were finally growing closer. It was a cute thought that the two were together. A cute thing that Sana couldn’t help but appreciate as she dozed off.


End file.
